One moment in time
by X-Java-bean-X
Summary: Sakura runs to battle to help save Naruto 'Naruto...I.Cant.Let.You.DIE' she then pumped more chakra into her feet she fuaght a battle with Karin and turned around a corner just to see Sasuke plunge his sword into Naruto her thoughts was to protect Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Eclipse of the Dimensions

Rating: T

Warnings: Semi-Character death

A/N: So a new stories another Sakura-centered one. No pairings as of yet, the timeline is set in the time-skip obviously. Hope you enjoy, it is a little confusing. I was listening to Tourniquet while writing this. Anyways, I know this probobly won't happen so it's auish.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Santa won▓t get me it pout.

-XXX-

It had been a gruesome and extensive battle between the Sound and Leaf. After Sasuke had killed his brother, he had decided to gather the civil warring Sound and attack Kohona. The power had finally gone to his head, perhaps induced by the few shards of Orochimaru that held on. The war was slowly ending, and not on Kohona's side either.

Sakura panted harshly as she ran quick gulps of air that did not seem to reach her lungs. She was hoping to make it to the battlefield in time. She was the best medic ninja, having surpassed Tsunade already. It had been a surprise attack that held her up. A red head named Karin had stopped her. Karin disgusted Sakura because she seemed to be a magnified version of her old self.

Karin was a member of Hebi, and had frankly fought a good fight. Sakura had won in the end; however, Karin had served her purpose. Now Sakura was late, and it had probably cost her.

Suddenly Sakura came upon the small battlefield, bodies covered the ground and the stench of blood was enough to make her gag. She stumbled about, seeing if there was anyone possibly alive.

There was not. It was not everyone from the battle, but it was quite a few. She bit her lip as a few tears traced their way down her face. Sakura swallowed audibly, she knew for a fact Naruto had been in on this battle, but where was he┘

She tried to pinpoint his chakra signature, finding it somewhere to the east. Sakura viscously pumped chakra into her feet, sprinting off in that direction.

-XXX-

Sakura skidded to a stop, just in time to see Sasuke plunge his sword into Naruto.

Time seemed to slow down to an incredible rate. The only noise she could hear was the hammering of her heart, the nauseating pull of the weapon from her friend▓s body, and the labored breaths spilling past her lips.

Her footsteps seemed to pound, deafening her, as she raced towards the falling body.

She grabbed him, right before he hit the ground.

Blood trickled through her fingertips, saturating her khaki skirt. His eyes had darkened to an impossible color, his heartbeat getting fainter.

⌠N-Na-Naruto■ she managed to choke out brutally.

⌠Sakura-chan, I▓m sorry┘,■ his voice was weak, barely audible.

Tears pooled at the young woman▓s eyes. She squeezed Naruto in a loose embrace, the tears falling on his orange jacket.

▒Sakura-chan you cry too easily▓

Her fingernails bit through her gloves as she bit her lip, blood soothingly caressing her chin.

▒You▓re annoying▓

She clenched and unclenched her fists.

'You crybaby Sakura'

She had sworn never to be weak again, to have the power to save her friends, to be able to keep up...

Sakura gripped Naruto tighter, there was only one logical option, hide and heal Naruto, then attack. If she waited any longer, he could die. She bit her lip again, Naruto could not die because, because...

Sakura would not let him.

Suddenly the sword came down upon her. The quick reflexes implanted in her by Tsunade kicked in. She dodged artfully, the bleeding Naruto held gently in her hands.

Jumping behind a bolder she placed Naruto down and made several shadow clones. She hoped that it would distract Sasuke long enough to save Naruto.

Speaking of which┘

She looked down at him and checked his wound.

▒Damn, it▓s critical!▓ Sakura could only do so much. Sakura thought back to Chiyo-baasama and her resurrection technique. If she could only remember how to distribute the chakra!

She raised her trembling fingers above Naruto▓s chest.

▒This is it!▓

She started to pump her green healing chakra into him. Sakura began to try to siphon her life force soon after. Copying Chiyo▓s movements and chakra, hoping to hell she was doing it right.

Suddenly it felt as if her body was crushing violently, her vision blurred with green. She tried to breathe only to find that her mouth could not open, her whole body frozen, eyes open in horror. She could not even blink.

She plummeted, or so it felt like she had. The green surrounding her was no indication of anything. The air around Sakura compressed even further. The girl▓s lungs cried out for air. Tears beaded at her eyes, she could not save Naruto and now she was dying. Funny, she had never pictured death as being green. Her tears fell and distorted the backdrop, making it look like blurry.

Red invaded her line of sight, wrapping Sakura in its warm imaginary embrace. It was oddly comforting like a hug.

Sakura▓s need for air rose, black fuzzily disorienting her peripheral vision. She suddenly gasped only to find┘

-XXX-

I am a little evil bitch aren▓t I? Do not worry, you will find out what happens soon.

If you have a pairing idea, I will gladly listen to it. No guarantee that romance will be a guiding force in this; it will probably be action/adventure.

Sorry about the slight Karin bashing, it was Sakura. I actually like the pervert!

Hope you enjoyed!

Review or I will throw my cat at your head! 


	2. Chapter 2

Eclipse of the Dimensions

Chapter Warnings: None saves for girl talk

A/N: I do not think anyone is OOC that is good I suppose. I think this chapter may be longer than the other one. Thanks again for the reviews. I may be changing the summary, if anyone has a good idea for a new one please tells me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto?

-Begin-

Only to find the oppressive weight on her chest was gone. She sat up, gasping for air, her eyes tightly shut. After Sakura had finally taken her desired quantity of air, she looked about. This is where the confusion set in. She was apparently in her room, but that could not be right, could it?

Sakura sat up with perplexity evident in her eyes. As her feet touched the chilly ground, the pinkette noticed something tickling her back and arms. She hesitantly looked behind her to find a curtain of pink tresses. Sakura▓s eyes widened considerably. She had not had long hair since she was eleven.

The girl rushed over to the mirror and nearly fainted. She looked like she was eleven; Sakura was very close to hyperventilating. She swiftly fashioned a hand sign.

⌠Kai!■ (1)

Nothing, Sakura desperately reached for chakra, only to find nothing. Sakura had always been the best at genjutsu in Team 7 so she was gradually concluding that this was not an illusion.

She was eleven again; the pinkette was unsure whether to be scared, happy, or sad. She decided to focus on the good part of the situation. Maybe she could change time. Maybe everything would be all right.

She looked at the mirror again, first she would have to cut her hair, it felt heavy and it was annoying.

-Time-Skip-

She had forgotten how aggravating her red dress was. It kept getting caught between her legs and causing her to stumble. Sakura had figured out it was the day teams were chosen by the date on her calendar. Her head felt lighter now that all that troublesome hair was out of the way. The only trouble she came across was when her mom had freaked out for a little bit, knowing how precious Sakura▓s hair was to her. The woman had relaxed somewhat when her daughter had told her she was over that phase of her life.

Not relaxed completely however, she was suspicious and that was very bad for Sakura. No one could find out that she was from the future. Absolutely no one, they would just think her crazy or┘

Sakura did not positively know what besides the fact that it would most likely be bad.

The girl, so caught up in her musings, almost crashed into Ino. Said girl was currently gaping at her hair like a fish out of water.

⌠W-what the hell did you do to your hair?■ Ino reached out and cautiously tugged at her cotton-candy tresses, as if it would poof away revealing her old hairstyle.

⌠I cut it, duh Ino-pig■ Sakura swatted away the other girl▓s hand; all the tugging was making her head sore.

⌠But┘but what about Sasuke-kun?■ Ino was defiantly confused; her rival had a crush the size of Fire Country on Sasuke. She had been ecstatic to learn about his so-called preferences for hair. Why would Sakura decide to cut it?

⌠Screw Sasuke■ The pinkette spit out, she still really had not forgiving him for everything. Even if he had not honestly done it, yet it still burned a hole into her heart. Sakura may have forgiven him in the past but enough was certainly enough. She had slowly been losing the love she once held for Uchiha, although most of it had turned platonic, the rest had dissipated into nonexistence. (2)

Ino was supremely confused now; this was coming from a girl who had ended their friendship over Sasuke, now she was acting as if she disliked him immensely.

⌠Who are you and what did you do with Forehead-girl?■ Ino poked the other girl in the chest.

Sakura again swatted the blonde▓s hand away, honestly why did Ino keep coming into her personal bubble?

⌠I just realized that chasing after a person who treats you like dirt is an impractical fixation■

Ino▓s eyes widened, this Sakura was not the one she had come to know. It was as if her old friend had matured overnight. The sapphire-eyed girl wondered what could have brought about such a change.

Chasing after Sasuke and expecting him to return any sort of feeling was a pipe dream. The other girl was right; the Uchiha ignored all of his fan girls. Still a nagging little voice, most likely her competitive streak, was reminding her that Sakura could be trying to trick her.

⌠Are you giving up on chasing him?■ Ino▓s voice came out a little harsher than she intended it to be.

⌠Hai, I▓m pretty much done with the whole Sasuke thing■ Sakura tucked a piece of pink hair behind her ear and prepared to turn away.

⌠Wait! Does this mean we can, um, maybe, erm, be friends, or at least try to be, again?■ Ino had grasped her elbow and was looking at her warily. The pinkette sighed, she had ended their last friendship, and Ino had every right to be wary.

Sakura smiled, ⌠Of course■

While Ino perked up, Sakura▓s smile turned into a smirk.

⌠Ino-pig■

⌠You totally ruined the moment Forehead-girl!■ the blonde playfully smacked her.

Sakura looked at the clock inside of the Yamanaka flower shop.

⌠Hell! We▓re late!■ Sakura grabbed her rival-turned-friend and began running towards the academy. They could not miss the sorting! (3)

-Time-Skip-

Both girls thankfully made in time. Sakura quietly slipped into the only remaining seat.

⌠Sakura-chan!■ the voice was familiarly earsplitting and obnoxious.

She turned to see Naruto in his entire vivid orange splendor. The jade-eyed girl resisted throwing her arms around him and sobbing, just a few hours ago, he was on the brink of death. She settled for just smiling a little half-smile at him.

Naruto looked as if he was going to say something but soon interrupted by Iruka▓s entrance. Sakura began to tune out the team announcements until a certain blond shot out of his seat cheering.

▒Well, looks like Team 7 is being called out▓ Sakura thought, slightly nostalgic. Naruto abruptly sat down, obviously depressed, when Sasuke▓s name came up. The pinkette smiled, it would not be too bad staying in the past, or at least that was her hope.

-Time-Skips-Are-Fun-

After their dismissal, Sakura decided to go shop for a different outfit. She was not used to this blasted dress; the poor girl was used to freedom in her general knee vicinity.

She wandered to the clothing store and sifted about for a bit before deciding on an outfit similar to her old one, the only difference was that the skirt wrapped all the way around, save for two large slits up the sides. Her shirt also differed in the fact that it had the same sleeves that her dress had.

She smiled, contented with her new gear. Sakura stopped for a moment remembering something critical.

She was in her eleven-year-old body. Which meant all the muscle she had accumulated was gone. Sakura had no doubt that her medical jutsu was unchanged, but her punches were defiantly going to be weaker.

Shit.

The pink haired girl clenched her fist in determination. She would just have to train it all back! She would be stronger than ever, due to training earlier! Her smile returned, just a snag, nothing too big!

-Not-Another-Time-Skip-

Naruto had given up looking for Sakura and was walking dejectedly home. He had wanted to tell her how pretty her new hairstyle was! At least she was nicer today; she had even smiled at him! Naruto suddenly stopped. Hadn▓t Sakura grown her hair out for the bastard? She had not even spared a glance at Sasuke.

Naruto grinned; maybe he had a chance with his stunning Sakura-chan! His pace quickened immensely after that.

-End-

Well I hope you guys are satisfied with chapter 2, sorry for that cliffy in chapter 1. I may not do couples just as one of my reviewers said I should not. I may just leave subtle hints of things, you guys can pick if you really want to. Again, I WILL be changing the summary so if you have a better idea tells me.

Explanations:

One-Is that it? On the other hand, did I totally screw it over?

Two-I am a firm believer in this so maybe hints of one-sided SasuSaku MAYBE if you ask nicely ill put a main part in but its mainly NaruSaku or other male pairings, and I believe this is how she really feels. This is my opinion so yeah; you do not have to agree.

Please review, it motivates me more than anything does! That means more to me than well...erm...PIE! Yes, more than pie that just shows how motivated I am to do this for you guys 


End file.
